Daughter of Neptune
by aumonde
Summary: thalia and jason, nico and hazel, percy and... elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm lifted high above the shoulders of my cohort, everyone cheering at the success of my mission, which was to recover stolen weapons from a nearby monster camp. However, when I arrived at their camp, I not only retrieved the lost weapons, but defeated the monsters, destroying the camp into nothing but gold dust._

 _"Brooks! Brooks! Brooks!"_

 _They chant my last name, and it echoes through the big field on which me stand. Everyone's cheering, clapping, or sifting through the stash of weapons._

 _Reyna comes running over, grinning from ear to ear. Jason follows suit._

 _"I have an announcement!" Reyna yells, causing the people carrying me to place me back on the ground. "Seeing as her actions have showed great strength and courage, I would like to announce Elizabeth Andromeda Decima Brooks as the new senior Centurion of the Second Cohort!"_

I'm startled out of my dream by a loud roar outside. Jumping out of bed I throw on my slippers and hit my necklace, which turns into an imperial gold sword about the size of my forearm. I run out of my apartment and down the three flights of stairs to the front doors, running outside. I'm met with the sight of Minotaur fighting against a boy about my age. He has short jet black hair, and sea green eyes that slightly resemble mine, and he carries a long sword that I believe to be celestial bronze. His fighting was not anything like the twelfth legion's tactics, and he was more defense than offensive. Before I can even react, he tumbles under the Minotaur and jumps up as he stabs the monster in its heart, and I watch as it crumbles into gold dust. The boy touches the tip of his sword, and it becomes a small pen. Putting it in his pocket, he catches sight of me, a look of shock on his face.

"Who are you?" He jogs over to where I stand near the apartment building doors.

"Elizabeth..." My voice trails off as I take in more of his appearance now that I'm up close. He wears an orange shirt that says Camp Half-Blood and a pair of worn jeans.

"I'm Percy," he sticks out his hand, which I ignore out of caution. "I live on the fifth floor."

"Is that short for Perseus?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," I reply. "I was just wondering. My middle name is Andromeda. I just moved to the third floor."

I look at his shirt again, examining the logo.

"Are you a demigod?"

I jerk my head up from his shirt and back to his face, my eyes meeting his.

"Maybe."

He rolls his eyes at me, seeing as my answer made it pretty obvious that I am a demigod.

"Well how come I've never seen you at camp before?" He asks me. "Everyone goes to Camp Half-Blood."

Confusion masks my face.

"Camp Half-Blood?" The words seem foreign on my tongue, for I'm so used to saying Camp Jupiter.

Now it's time for him to look confused.

"You've never been to Camp Half-Blood? Where are you from? Who's your parent?"

I take a step back.

"Look dude," I tell him. "I just met you, so I'm not telling you my life story, thank you very much."

He takes a step towards me.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just curious," he starts. "Would you mind if I took you to Camp Half-Blood? I could get us a ride really quickly."

Out of curiosity, I oblige. I run up stairs to get changed as he gets out transportation.

I throw on some presentable clothes and change my sword back into a necklace. I throw on my lucky Mets cap, and head back downstairs. Percy is waiting outside a rusty old car.

"I'm warning you," he grins. "It's a bit of a wild ride."

I give him a puzzled look but hop in anyway. Even if it was a trap, which I highly doubt, I'm skilled enough to take him in a fight. He hops in next to me, and I look forward, astonished at the sight. Three women sit in the front seats, but the strange thing was, there was only one eye.

"Give me the eye!" They all yelled at each other, hitting the air, and, occasionally, each other.

Percy waved a few coins in the air to get their attention, and they silenced themselves. The one with the eye snatched the coins.

"Ready!" One said.

"Get set!" Another.

"Go!"

The left one slammed on the gas and the car went faster than anything I've ever experienced. This obviously wasn't a regular old taxi or uber.

I clutch Percy's hand as we fly through the streets of Manhattan. Soon enough, the buildings become trees, and we eventually come to an abrupt stop near a hill.

I get out, slightly wobbly, and the car immediately drives away, the old ladies' screams still audible in my ears.

"That was..." I trail of. "I don't even know what."

Percy laughs.

"I had the same reaction."

He leads me up a hill where a large Pine tree stands, and mext to it is an archway with writing, but I can't read it because it's in Greek.

"What does that say?" I point to the writing.

"Wait, are you sure you're a demigod?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm positive. That doesn't mean I can read Greek."

I'm really confused by his antics. Something seems odd. I know we're both demigods, but something just isn't right.

He shakes his head and continues to lead me through the archway. My eyes widen as I make my way down the hill, where at the bottom stretches a huge valley, with many different buildings and structures. I can make out about a dozen odd looking cabins, and some strawberry fields. There are a few volleyball courts, and just beyond them is an archery range. What looks like a horse stable is near the river. While it's nothing compared to Camp Jupiter, this place is pretty intriguing.

Percy leads me to a large house near the hill we just walked down. He called it the Big House.

"Chiron!" Percy calls.

"He's down by the archery range, you twerp!" Another voice calls back.

I'm a bit astounded by the reply.

"That's Mr. D, or as you may know him, Dionysus."

"Dionysus?" I question. "Don't you mean Bacchus?"

Percy looks at me confused.

"Let's take you to Chiron."

As we walk I get the feeling that these aren't Roman demigods, and my theory makes sense - the writing was Greek, Percy used Baccus' Greek name... this camp had to be for Greek demigods. I never even knew they existed until now.

We stop at the archery range.

"Chiron!"

A centaur comes into view with a bow in his hand. He is about to reply to Percy when he notices me.

"Who are you, dear girl?"

Since he is obviously the leader around here, I decide it's safe to answer.

"My name is Elizabeth Andromeda Decima Brooks, Former Centurion of the Second Cohort, and Daughter of Neptune."


	2. Chapter 2

It seems as though I'd just told someone they were going to die. Percy looked confused and just stood where he was, but Chiron looked uneasy and sad as he looked at me, and he said a little prayer under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

"Please come with me," the horse man guides me along, Percy and a few other nearby campers give me strange looks.

The walk to the Big House is silent, neither me nor Chiron knowing what to say to the other. We arrive on the front porch and he beacons me towards a small office in the back of the house. Bacchus was no where in sight.

"Now, Ms. Brooks, would you mind telling me why you're here?" He asks me with kindness, and no hint of bitterness or anger in his tone.

I sit in the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Well, I might as well tell you everything," I sigh. "I lived in San Fransisco my whole life up until a month ago. I knew I was a demigod since the age of eight, but I wasn't claimed until two years ago, when I was a little over twelve years old. When I was claimed as a daughter of Neptune, people respected me a little less, due to the history of children of Neptune and how they were very destructive. I had to earn back my respect, and I did so by completing a mission. I was more than successful, and I was named the Centurion of my cohort, the Second Cohort. I led them to victory through many of Camp Jupiter's war games, but one day I used my water power, and a little boy was caught under a structure and drowned. I felt immensely awful... I still do. People at camp hated me for what I did, and I eventually decided that I had leave. I traveled across the country for a month, and I decided to stay here a week ago. I moved in yesterday afternoon, and I met Percy this morning."

It's silent for a few moments after my semi speech. Chiron stares at me, but I can tell he's lost in thought and not looking at me.

"It'll be extremely dangerous for you to stay alone in your apartment," he says, "So if you would like, you can stay and train here, as long as you don't tell anyone about Roman Gods, Camp Jupiter, or anything of the sort."

I know that I should take him up on the offer, but I'm on the fence.

"I greatly appreciate your offer, but I was wondering if I could switch between my home and here?" I ask, and Chiron nods his head. "Thank you sir."

He tells me to have Percy give me a grand tour, and he also says that I can tell Percy about Camp Jupiter. I jog outside and see my half brother near the strawberry fields talking to a faun. No one talked to fauns in Camp Jupiter, so seeing them so interactive with all the campers here is strange.

"Percy!"

I walk over to him and the faun.

"Hey Elizabeth," he greets. "This is Grover. Elizabeth, meet Grover. Grover, meet Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," he shakes my hand.

"Likewise."

Grover says he has to go and trots off, blabbering something about needing to pick strawberries or he'll be turned into a dolphin.

His eyes are filled with curiosity, but nevertheless, Percy leads me on a camp tour without a question. He shows around all the training places and other structures, and he eventually shows me all the cabins. I'm intrigued to find that instead of living with their cohort, the campers here live with their siblings.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," I start to pull him towards the shore. "You can't tell anyone. The only reason I can tell you is because Chiron gave me permission."

I sit down on the sand, and Percy follows suit. We both lean against the log, resting our backs against the fallen wood.

"I'm not like you," I tell him.

"What are you talking about? You're obviously a demigod, you got through the borders!"

I sigh.

"You see Percy, you're Greek," I wrinkle my nose at the word. Ever since I arrived at Camp Jupiter, I was told that Greeks were bad, and now here I am talking to one.

"Well duh."

I give a quiet, half hearted laugh.

"I just discovered today that Greek demigods exist. I'm not like you Percy. I'm not Greek... I'm Roman."

Percy looks at me incredulously.

"Camp Jupiter is a Roman camp in San Fransisco, and I lived there since I was eight."

"Wait, so you're telling me that there's a whole other camp that I don't know about?"

"No one here knows about it... except Chiron, of course," I tell him. "And no one at the Roman camp knows about Camp Half Blood."

"Wow," Percy slides down more, using the log as a headrest as he lays down. "So earlier, when you said you were a daughter of Neptune... which Greek God is that?"

I will a nearby puddle to float in the air, and I have it float just above our heads.

"Does that answer your question?"

After a few seconds Percy grins from ear to ear and wraps me in a huge hug.

"I have a sister!"

I hug back and laugh at his antics.

"Wait," he stops hugging me for a moment and becomes serious. "When's your birthday?"

"October tenth."

Percy pulls me into his hug again.

"I have a little sister!"

"Oh, shut up! We're both fourteen!"

We both sit there talking for a bit until a conch horn blows in the distance. I get up thinking there's a threat, but Percy just laughs and tells me it's dinner time. We run to the pavilion, and I'm immediately met with the stares of all the campers. At first I wonder why, until I realize that my father's claimed me... again. The sea green trident floats above my head for a moment and fades away, leaving me dim and standing in front of a few dozen teenagers.

"All hail Elizabeth Brooks, Daughter of N- er, Poseidon, God of the Seas."

Chiron and the camp now slightly, while I'm left standing there awkwardly. Percy grabs my wrist and leads me towards the Poseidon table. After giving away some of my most tender piece to the large bonfire for the Gods, I dig into my big plate of ribs, moaning at the taste of the juicy meat.

"Gods, you're totally my half sister," Percy grins. "I do the exact same thing when I eat ribs."

I grin back and continue devouring my meal. As much as I hate to admit

it, this food is almost as good as Camp Jupiter's. Percy and I finish out plates, and eventually everyone files out to the campfire. I sit next to Percy, and a blonde headed girl is on his other side. She has stormy grey eyes, and she wears a camp t-shirt and a Yankees hat.

"Mets are better," I grumble under my breath.

"Hey Lizzie!," Percy taps my shoulder. "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, this is Lizzie, my half sister."

"Don't you dare use that nickname," I glare at him. "And nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth."

Our small exchange is interrupted by the Apollo campers, who burst into song.

For the next hour, the whole camp eats s'mores and sings random songs. It's more fun than I've had in a while. After everyone gets tuckered out, Percy and I head to the Poseidon cabin. Maybe I'm just being biased, but I think it's the best cabin at Camp Half Blood.

I change into one of Percy's extra t-shirts, which is fairly large on my small frame. I don't mind though, and it smells like the ocean. I jump into my bed on the opposite side of the room as Percy's, and I instantly fall asleep, feeling more at home than I ever have before.


End file.
